Reproductor de música
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Para Shu no hay nada mas sagrado que su reproductor de música. Y Yui esta a punto de aprender esa lección. —La curiosidad mató al gato... o en tu caso, a la humana —dijo él mientras su nariz me acaricia desde el cuello hasta el oído.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

El golpe de mis nudillos contra la puerta resonó en el largo pasillo de la silenciosa casa Sakamaki.

Esperé un momento afuera, abrazándome a mi misma y deseando no estar despertando al mayor de la familia. Si así era, él se enfadaría… y realmente no estaba muy ansiosa de ser mordida por un vampiro enojado, las mordidas divertidas ya dolían lo suficiente.

Cuando nadie me respondió después de un tiempo, volví a golpear suavemente. El silencio fue mi única respuesta.

Respiré profundamente y me animé a mi misma para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Shu-san? —llamé mientras daba unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

Ninguna luz estaba prendida en el cuarto, pero podía ver hacia donde caminaba gracias a que las cortinas del amplio ventanal estaban abiertas.

Me quedé quieta en medio del lugar, observando todo. El rubio no estaba dormido en la cama ni en el piso, tampoco en la silla del costado.

Que extraño. Ya había revisado toda la casa en su busca, pero Shu no aparecía.

Tratando de ser cuidadosa y no romper nada, me dirigí al baño privado. La puerta estaba abierta, y un vistazo me dijo que Shu no estaba ahí.

— ¿Dónde estará? —le pregunté a la nada.

Hoy el día estaba demasiado frio y, luego de una mirada evaluativa, Reiji decidió que lo mejor era que me quedará, así no me enfermaba. _"No quiero beber sangre enferma"_ , había dicho para justificar su decisión.

Por decreto del segundo hijo de la familia, el rubio se quedaría conmigo mientras los demás iban al colegio. En otras palabras, Shu era el encargado de que no se me ocurriera escaparme o que, en un inusual arranque de valentía, decidiera quemar la casa por venganza.

Con un suspiro, me rendí en la tarea de encontrar al único ser viviente que parecía no sufrir nunca de insomnio.

"Me tendré que conformar con las sabanas solas… tal vez busqué un suéter, así no tendré tanto frío", pensé.

Dándome la vuelta para irme por donde había entrado, un brillo me llamó la atención en el piso de madera.

Curiosa, me agaché a recogerlo.

—El reproductor de música de Shu —murmuré asombrada. Él nunca se lo sacaba, y mucho menos lo dejaba tirado como si fuera un objeto cualquiera. No, él siempre tenía su mp3 junto a sus amados audífonos, atados en el cuello.

Sabía que tenía que dejarlo de vuelta en el suelo. Si él llegaba a enterarse que había puesto mis manos sobre su adorado objeto, las cosas no acabarían bien para mí.

Pero no pude ponerlo en el piso. No importaba que mi cerebro gritara para que lo dejara y saliera del cuarto, no logré hacerlo. Mi fuerza de voluntad era más endeble que la plastilina.

Mi curiosidad le ganó a cualquier rastro de sentido común que me quedara y, mordiéndome el labio inferior, prendí el reproductor y me coloqué los audífonos.

Siempre me había preguntado que era lo que Shu escuchaba tanto. Y por fin lo averiguaría.

Con rapidez puse su lista de los más escuchados y una música empezó a sonar.

Fruncí el ceño mientras presionaba uno de los auriculares contra mi oreja. Podía escuchar que sonaba una canción, pero era muy baja, casi inaudible para mí.

Con cuidado presioné el botón de volumen y lo subí hasta siete.

Cerré los ojos cuando los vaivenes de un violín llenaron mi mente. Era hermoso. Sea quien fuera el compositor de tal obra, de seguro era un genio. Las notas altas y bajas encajaban perfectamente una con otra, creando la melodía perfecta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Shu-san esta siempre escuchando esto —susurré suavemente, perdiéndome en la canción.

A la mitad de la pista, un fuerte sonido en el piso de abajo me sacó del sopor en el que había conseguido introducirme esa música.

Entrando en pánico, me arrebaté los audífonos de un tirón y apagué rápidamente el equipo.

A penas había apoyado el aparato en el piso e incorporado cuando un golpe me hizo saltar fuera de mi piel.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el desencajado vampiro rubio frente a mí. Él tenía todas las características de Shu, pero no se parecían en nada. Los ojos de Shu son de un hermoso celeste hielo; en cambio, los del vampiro que estaba a solo unos pasos eran de un profundo azul atormentado, casi podría decir demente.

—Yo… —empecé a murmurar, cuando él me tomó del bazo con fuerza.

— ¡Qué haces aquí!

Me quede sin palabras ante su grito. Él jamás me había gritado y no quería que volviera a hacerlo. Me gustaba la tranquilidad del mayor de los Sakamaki, su furia era terrorífica.

—Yo solo te estaba buscando —dije con un hilo de voz.

Él me miró y soltó de golpe. Caí al suelo, pero me levanté rápidamente y me aparté a un costado.

Shu parecía a punto de hablarme, pero algo reclamó su atención.

Él prácticamente cayó de rodillas para tomar el objeto que minutos antes yo sostenía en mis manos. Lo agarró con reverencia y se quedó en esa posición.

" _Si que ama su mp3"_ , no pude evitar pensar.

Luego de un momento, se levantó y clavó sus orbes de hielo en mí.

— ¿Tú lo tenias? —consultó, levantándose fluidamente. No sé por qué, pero algo en su tono de hablar me hizo negar rápidamente.

—No, yo no te lo saqué, Shu-san.

Él se quedó mirándome, como valorando mi respuesta.

De la nada, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su cama. Su mano apretaba fuertemente el reproductor de música.

—Vete —murmuró, y yo no esperé que me lo dijera dos veces antes de obedecer. Decir que salí corriendo de esa habitación sería quedarse corto.

Sin saber bien que hacia, me dirigí a la cocina. Tanto yo como todos los integrantes de la familia Sakamaki, estábamos básicamente vetados de ese lugar debido a las órdenes de Reiji, pero anhelaba lo suficiente un té que me ayudara a calmar los nervios como para desobedecer al segundo hijo.

Nunca había visto a Shu tan furioso y desesperado, y no quería volver a verlo.

" _Menos mal que no me agarró con el aparato en las manos, me hubiese matado"_ , razoné. Tragué saliva audiblemente ante esa posibilidad.

Puse a calentar el agua y tomé prestada una de las taza de porcelana fina de Reiji. Mientras servía el agua y colocaba el saco de té, me di cuenta de algo.

El volumen. Yo no había bajado el volumen del equipo. En cuento Shu lo prendiera se daría cuenta que lo había usado. Él sabría que no habían sido sus hermanos, porque ninguno de ellos necesita un volumen tan alto para oír.

—Oh, Dios, me asesinará —dije horrorizada.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, mientras la mano que sostenía la taza empezaba a temblar.

Él podría no darse cuenta que yo le subí el volumen. Tal vez piense que se subió por un golpe, o si tengo suerte el audio volverá a ajustase cuando lo prenda.

Si, eso definitivamente sucedería. Dios me ayudaría y Shu jamás se enteraría que me había atrevido a tocar su mp3.

Pensando en positivo, empecé a llevar el líquido a mis labios cuando un grito, seguido de muchas maldiciones que jamás había oído, desgarró la invernal noche en la mansión.

Un segundo después, la taza que llevaba en la mano se estrello contra el piso. Esta vez fue mi grito el que rompió la noche.

Shu estaba parado a solo un metro de mí. Llevaba el equipo de música en una mano y los audífonos en la otra. No lucia muy feliz.

—Mentiste —declaró, dando un paso hacia donde estaba.

Yo retrocedí.

—No te lo quité, lo juro. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo… yo solo quería saber que escuchabas.

Sus ojos brillaron con una emoción oscura. Pero no era rabia, furia o dolor. No, era una emoción que me hizo estremecer.

—Eres demasiado curiosa —su usual voz de terciopelo también estaba teñida por esa extraña emoción que relucía en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerlo…

" _Oh, mi Dios, ayúdame"_ , susurré interiormente cuando avanzó otro paso mas cerca y mi cadera golpeó contra la encimera.

—No quisiste hacerlo, pero lo hiciste. Eres demasiado curiosa, es hora de que te enseñen que la curiosidad mató al gato… o en tu caso, a la humana.

Ahogué una exclamación cuando Shu acortó la distancia. Sus pálidas manos atraparon las mías y su boca bajó a mi cuello.

—Dios —susurré, cerrando lo ojos, cuando su nariz me acarició desde la clavícula hasta el oído.

A pesar de no verlo, pude sentir su sonrisa.

— ¿Aún no has entendido que Dios no puede ayudarte aquí? —me preguntó con gracia antes de que sus colmillos perforaran mi piel.

Un segundo grito que rápidamente se transformó en gemido desgarró nuevamente la noche.

Y no fue el único.

.

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia de este juego-anime. Yo quería que fuera algo divertido... pero bueno, mi cerebro jamas hace lo que yo quiero.

Shu es mi personaje preferido y espero que no haya quedado muy Occ y que se entienda por que actuó así al perder su reproductor de música (creo que es el objeto mas sagrado para el rubio).

Goodbye.


End file.
